The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most
by M4dh4tt3r
Summary: Lots of Sarah/Chuck squee moments if you're patient! Titles are from DC albums and songs. Josh and Chris haven't posted Chuck on Ebay, so I still don't own it. Not even the computer I'm currently on! Rated T for now-- maybe
1. Morning Calls

**The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most**

**Chapter 1: Morning Calls**

Chuck was asleep in his room when his cell phone went off…

"_Nerd Herd After Hours, how can I help you?"_ replied Chuck in a groggy voice. He got up and searched for a pen and paper.

"_Yes sir, I'll be there in 15 minutes_." After getting the clients information he slowly gets dressed and heads out the door. In his disoriented haze he forgets to put on his watch, the watch that Sarah had given him with the GPS tracker, in case he got into trouble.

Minutes later Chuck was on the freeway when he notices a black SUV gaining speed behind him. He starts to switch lanes to let them through when they begin to ram him from behind.

"_What the hell do they think they're doing? Someone could get killed, more likely I can get killed_." Chuck was coming up to the exit he needed to get off at and quickly maneuvered down the spiral off ramp. No sooner had he taken the exit when the SUV was right behind him once again.

"_Just my luck, I get lunatics following me at five in the morning. Unless Casey is taking a trip down memory lane_." Chuck pulls out his phone and gives Casey a call. The phone started to ring but before Casey could pick up the black SUV rams into the Nerd Herder on the side causing it to run right into a utility pole.

"_This better be good Bartowski_!" grumbled Casey into the phone. "_Bartowski?_"

Silence.

"_Bartowski! This is no time to be playing jokes_."

Casey started to become irritated by now so he decided to sneak next door to Chuck's bedroom. Crawling through the window he finds nothing.

"_Where the hell did he get himself to now_?"

Casey quickly heads back to his apartment and uses the GPS tracking system to find Chuck.

"_Funny, says he's supposed to be in his room… that can't be right_."

Casey returns to Chuck's room, this time looking for the watch finding it on the night stand.

"_Idiot_" mumbled Casey to himself as he crawled back out the window. He pulls out his phone and calls Sarah.

"_Walker, we might have a problem. Bartowski is MIA and he left his watch behind_."

Sarah had worked a late shift at the Orange Orange and was now taking a much needed beauty sleep. When Casey had called she was a bit disoriented and didn't understand what he was saying.

"_What? Buck is fishing? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me Casey, call me later I'm too tired for this right now."_

Before she got off the phone Casey repeated himself, but this time much slower. _"Walker, Chuck is missing. Get over here FAST!"_

Sarah's eyes bolted open as she quickly got out of bed and started getting dressed.

It usually took Sarah 10 minutes to get to the apartment complex where Chuck and Casey resided; she was speeding so fast down the street that it took her half the time to get there. She took a glance at the rear view mirror before getting out; making sure no cops had followed her. She reached Casey's door and as she was about to knock he quickly opens it to let her in.

"_I managed to track down the Nerd Herder, his last location is right off the Golden State Freeway. I don't want to alert the General until we find out for sure."_

"_Let's move then,"_ said Sarah rushing out the door.

Casey grabbed his gun and followed behind barely managing to close the door before she took off. They were approaching the location when Sarah notices a piece of bumper in the middle of the freeway.

"Casey look…" Sarah said, a hint of worry in her tone.

"_We don't know for sure if it's him, let's check and make sure we have our facts straight. There's the exit up ahead."_

As they came around the exit ramp they both saw the car, wrecked, on the side of the road. Sarah parks right next to it as they both jump out of the car to check on Chuck.

**Casey: **_"He's not in here!"_

**Sarah: **_"Well where else can he go?:_

**Casey: **_"I don't know but I'm afraid I'm going to have to call this in."_

While Casey called to report the situation, Sarah continued to look through the car for any clues that would lead them somewhere.

"_What if fulcrum has him and they're torturing him as we speak?" _said Sarah to Casey. She had never felt this worried before for anyone.

Least of all an asset.

_Her asset._


	2. The Secrets in the Telling

_So I checked on Craig's list to see if Josh or Chris had posted Chuck. Nope they're still not selling, so I still don't own Chuck._

_The title for this chapter comes from Dashboard' Dusk and Summer album. Let me know how you like the story, even if it's bad. Feedback is feedback and it let's the author know whether they suck or not. (lol) Next Chapter should be up soon… seeing as I have the whole first story complete – minus the corrections I need to make._

**The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most**

**The Secrets in the Telling**

_Casey: "General, we believe the asset has been compromised. We're unsure by who at this moment."_

_Beckman: "We are aware of the situation regarding Mr. Bartowski, Major Casey."_

_Sarah: "Is there any intel regarding the situation?"_

_Beckman: "Mr. Bartowski has been requested to aid on an assignment. The information regarding this is highly classified, so as of this moment consider yourselves benched for the time being."_

_Sarah: "What about Chuck's family and friends? They'll be worried with his disappearance."_

_Beckman: "In regards to Mr. Bartowski's cover, it has already been taken care of. He has taken leave from work due to stress. A note was left to his sister informing her that he needed to clear his thoughts. That is all the information I am able to disclose with the both of you regarding the intersect. Now, enjoy your vacation."_

As the screen went blank so did Sarah's expresion. _"What kind of mission would Chuck be requested to assist on? He isn't a trained agent something could happen to him!"_

"_Calm down Walker, remember he has all the government secrets in his noggin. I doubt they'd let anything happen to him."_

It was 8:00am by the time Sarah left Casey's apartment. As she passed by Chuck's door Ellie walks out.

"_Sarah! Thank God I ran into you. Chuck left a note saying he needed to get away for a while. Do you know anything about this? Did he say anything to you at all before he left?"_

"_Sorry Ellie, Chuck didn't tell me anything. I didn't even know when he left." _She lied. Of course she didn't know when they took him, but she still hated lying to Ellie.

Seeing the pain on Ellie's face she puts her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure whatever it is he'll come back and everything will be okay." Ellie loked at Sarah, it looked as if she was on the verge of crying but Sarah held it back.

_Ellie: "Well, if he contacts you will you let him know that I love him and to come back safely?"_

"_I will." _Sarah loved how emotionally connected Chuck and Ellie were. She had never seen that kind of affection and dedication in two people that were related. Sarah felt lucky to be a part of that, even if it was just for her job.

The events that led Chuck to this moment played over and over in his mind as he sat, handcuffed, towards the back of the small jet.

_He was driving the Nerd Herder, on the freeway, headed to a customers house for a computer repair. Chuck notices a black SUV behind him gaining speed. "That better not be Casey strolling down memory lane. Tha's one night I don't think I'll ever forget," said Chuck to himself. Remembering the point in his life when his world was flipped upside down. One moment he was on a date with the most gorgeous woman in the world, the next they were driving the Nerd Herder in reverse trying to outrun Casey who was ramming into glanced at the rearview mirror to try and get a glimpse of the driver. "That doesn't look like Casey, who the hell are they?" The black SUV continued to pursue him, Chuck managed to maneuver through the few vehicles on the freeway and took the closest exit. Which so happened to be the one he needed to take. As he veered through the spiral off-ramp he took out his phone to call Casey, but before Casey could pick up, on the other end, he hits a utility pole. "OW! That's gonna leave a mark in the morning" cried Chuck, rubbing the front of his head which now had a bump forming._

_*tap, tap,tap*_

_One of the men had come up to the car and was knocking on the window. "Mr. Bartowski, we need you to exit the vehicle and come with us." Seeing no signs of sympathy from the man he reluctantly opens the door and asks, "What exactly is this about? I haven't done anything wrong and if I recall correctly, you were hitting me." The man, still no signs of emotion, simply replied, "We have been ordered to bring you in, by any means necessary." Chuck looked at all three men with a puzzled look on his face, this prompted the second man who had exited the black car to speak. "We were just told to bring you in, it's a matter of…" _

"_National Security." Interrupted Chuck before the man could finish the sentence. " I know the drill," said Chuck who was now walking towards the black SUV. "Honestly, you guys need some new pick up lines because those are starting to get a bit old."_

_Right before they had reached the car, Chuck broke off into a run. Unfortunately he didn't get very far, he came crashing down to the floor as one of the men tackled him from behind."Don't I at least get to say bye to my friends and family?" asked Chuck, nursing his injured arm that had carried the weight of his body when it came crashing down. "It's safer for them if they know nothing of this, plus we have already provided a cover for your disappearance." Chuck started to worry, "but what if they start to look for me?" The man gave Chuck a glare, "Like I said, everything has already been taken care of, now if you'll please step into the vehicle." _

_Chuck complies and gets into the vehicle, after driving for half an hour they arrive at a small runway and board a private jet._

The sound of someone snoring snapped Chuck back to reality. He looked around the cabin for any information, something that he had picked up from Sarah on one of their many reconassance missions. Two of his captors were asleep while the one awake had his back turned to him, it looked as if he was dozing off as well. Chuck glanced down at his handcuffs to see if there was any way he could escape, but where the hell would he go? He was 20,000 feet in the air. Suddenly the PA overhead came on, _"This is your captain speaking…"_ the two sleeping men started to stir. _"We will soon be landing at Ogden, Utah in 10 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts." _Chuck slumped his shoulders in defeat. There was no way he was getting out of this.

When they landed one of the men approached Chuck with a needle. _"HEY! What are you doing with that?!?"_ But before he could give anymore protests he was knocked out from the sedative.

Casey was just leaving his apartment to go to work.

"_Benched and I still have to go to this crummy job."_ As Casey said this to himself he noticed that someone had entered Chuck's bedroom. He didn't see who it was, but he caught a glimpse of part of their shoe as it disappeared. Casey cautiously approached the window, putting his right hand on the gun he had behind his back. He slowly pushed the curtain to the side when Morgan's face quickly popped out in front of him. This caught Casey off guard which caused him to instinctly punch Morgan in the gut. _"Owww…."_ Cried out Morgan in pain, holding his stomach.

"_Sorry, reflexes. What are you doing in Bartowski's room anyway?"_

When Morgan was finally able to compose himself he said, _"Well today was our day off, Chuck and I, we had Call of Duty strategy plans to go over. I called him and he hasn't been picking up his phone."_

Morgan had always annoyed Casey but he put up with it. He didn't know why he put up with him but he did. Part of it might have been because he was Chuck's best friend who always seemed to be around, but who knows.

"_No, he left. Said he was going to be gone for a few days."_

"_Without me?!?! I'm the Chewbacca to his Hans! The Yoda to his Luke! He can't disappear without letting me know"_ and with that Morgan climbed out the window and disappeared into the busy street.


	3. Am I Missing

_Granted I don't own Chuck… if I did he'd be three dead locks, an electric fence, three guard dogs and a swat team away from Jill. _

_There's a slight shout-out to Heroes! Pretty sure those who watch the show will spot it right away._

_If you're liking the story thus so far let me know! I want any feedback since it's my freshman outing as a fanfic writer. I usually do more of the horror genre, but those are of my own ideas. Also this chapter is a bit more shorter than the previous two, I want to keep some kind of mystery… if I fail then let me know with the little green rectangle button on the bottom!_

**Chapter 3**

**Am I Missing**

Chuck awoke hours later in a room that was not his. He tried to get up from the bed but was still feeling a bit groggy from the sedative that was administered to him earlier. After several minutes he was finally able to get up, as he walked over to the door a voice shouted from the speaker hanging in the corner.

"_Good Afternoon Mr. Bartowski, hope you slept well. I apologize for the sedative but we wanted to avoid any and all resistance."_

"_Where am I?"_ said Chuck looking around the room for a camera. _"Why have I been put into this room?"_ Chuck was starting to feel a flush of red coming to his cheeks, he normally didn't get mad but given his current situation he couldn't help but get angered.

"_This room is to assure us that your handlers do not track you down. It has been built to interfere with any sort of communication device as well. Not to worry though Mr. Bartowski, the reason for your presence will soon be revealed. We just need assurance that the project is coming along smoothly."_

Feeling defeated Chuck slumped back onto the bed. His thoughts started to swirl as he got the feeling that he might never see his family or friends again. Worst of all… he might never get to see Sarah again. Chuck was in deep thought and hadn't noticed when the tall dark man entered his room.

"_Mr. Bartowski."_

Chuck jumped up from the bed in surprise. He stared at the man for a minute studying his features. He had jet black hair, was about the same height as Chuck except slightly shorter, he was also wearing these ridiculous horn-rimmed glasses that made Chuck laugh to himself.

"_I bet you have a million questions swimming around in that special head of yours, Chuck."_

"_Can he possibly know about the intersect?"_ Chuck thought to himself.

"_But of course, where are my manners. My name is Jacob Harris,"_ giving Chuck a grin that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight. _"I'm the Director of a special group of agents who have a higher level of training than your two handlers."_

Chuck's eyes widened_, "how could anyone be more deadly than Casey?"_ he said to himself.

"_What does a Director of a bunch of super soldiers want with me?"_ Just then the door to the room opened, in walked another agent holding a file. The man that entered handed the file to Harris who in turn handed it to Chuck.

"_In your hands is all the information we have on you Mr. Bartowski. Starting from the moment you were expelled from Stanford"_ Chuck whinced at the mention of this_. "To the moment you began to have federal agents follow your every move."_

Chuck read through the file then looked up, _"How come I don't remember any of this stuff?"_

"_Well, you see Mr. Bartowski. After dedicating three years of service, you suddenly decided that you wanted no part in it. Of course, knowing everything you did, we couldn't let you just walk away. At the time our team of scientists had been experimenting on a program that would allow us to erase your memory. You agreed to the procedure if it meant that you would be free and away from the government. After we had finished we left you at the hospital your sister, Ellie worked at. We knew you would be safely looked after in her care."_

Chuck was in shock, three years of his life had been stolen from him. Worse yet, he was the one who had agreed to it. Chuck closed the file and looked at Harris_, "So what am I doing in this fortress of solitude then?"_

"_We need your expertise on a highly classified mission. As of yet I am not allowed to disclose any details until you have agreed to aid us on the mission."_

"_I'm not sure I follow. I thought the procedure erased my memories,"_ asked Chuck giving Harris a confused look.

"_It does, but since then our scientist found a way to reverse the effect using a stream of encoded images. These will trigger the dormant memories. We're hoping this experiment will be successful."_

"_If I agree to do this, will I be able to return to my family and friends once I'm done?"_

"_You have my word, "_ said Harris giving a not so convincing smile.

"_Also, I want you to promise that you won't come looking for me for another mission further down the road."_

"_Understood Mr. Bartowski."_

"_Well, I guess there's nothing left to do then. Let's get this show on the road."_


	4. Ghost of a Good Thing

_Guess what! I still don't own Chuck… I'm getting close to it though. Word around the water cooler is that Josh is willing to sell… I'm kidding._

**The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most**

**Ch. 4 – Ghost of a Good Thing**

Chuck followed Harris down a long corridor and into another room. To the side there was a console with six monitors, in the middle of the room stood a solitary chair, similar to the one's a dentist would use except this one had straps on the arm rest and close to the feet. Just above it dangled several wires.

"_Take a seat in the chair, the team should be here any minute."_ As soon as Harris had finished saying this in walked three scientists holding a bunch of folders and clipboards. They had also managed to roll in a cart that had two computer monitors and towers. One of the computer monitors was placed directly in front of Chuck's eye level.

"_Great! Am I going to get to play F.E.A.R.?"_

"_I'm sorry, fear?"_ asked the puzzled scientist who was closest to Chuck. The other two were at the console getting set up.

"_Yeah, you know First Encounter Assault Recon? I've been dying to play Perseus Mandate since it came out."_

"_No Mr. Bartowski,"_ replied the scientist, _"This monitor will show a series of encoded images that will hopefully return your memory."_

"_Oh"_ was all Chuck was able to say when his arms and legs were suddenly strapped to the chair_. "Is this really necessary? I mean I already agreed to this and it's not like there's anywhere for me to run."_

"_This is for your safety as well as ours. We don't exactly know what will happen if and when your memories have been returned."_

The scientist then started placing sensors, similar to those used in hospitals, to help monitor Chuck's health. They placed four more on his head to monitor his brain activity.

"_Um… am I going to get the shock treatment?"_

"_No, all these will let us know how you're doing. We need to be able to monitor your brain activity to see how it's responding to all the information we're going to be feeding you. Now, once we begin, I want you to continue looking at the monitor ahead of you. It's essential that you do not divert your attention elsewhere or we would need to begin again."_

"_Stare at the monitor, got it. Can I get some popcorn?"_

"_Just sit back and relax. This is going to take a good 3 hours at least."_

The scientist double checked to make sure the monitor was directly in front of Chuck. He turned and nodded to his colleagues who dimmed the lighting and started the video feed to Chuck's monitor. Immediately after the images started showing, Chuck went into a deep trance.

_**Two hours later…**_

"_BP is stable, how is his brain activity?"_

"_It's good, but sir, look. His nose is starting to bleed, should we stop?"_

"_We'll ignore it for now, his vitals are stable. We can run a complete physical once we're done here. Grab a tissue and clean him up."_

Chuck had passed out shortly after the live feed was cut from his monitor. The scientists had decided to wait on running the physical until he was able to move around. They did, however, make sure he was conscious and had not fallen into a coma.

"_He looks to be okay, call two soldiers to come and take him to his quarters."_

While one went to get the soldiers, the other had called Director Harris to let him know they were done.

"_Harris, yes sir. We just completed the process."_ As soon as the scientist hung up two soldiers entered the room and carried Chuck out.

Five hours had passed since Chuck came out of the procedure. He was now waking up with the biggest headache he had ever experienced. Next to his bed on the night stand was a glass of water and two aspirins.

"_Glad they think ahead of time"_ he told himself as he popped the two pills into his mouth.

Chuck was getting out of bed when in walked Harris. Folded in his hands was a business suit and what looked to be a pair of expensive Italian shoes.

"_Ah, Agent how are you feeling?"_

"_Like I just got hit by a Mac truck, put in reverse and ran over again"_ said Chuck as he massaged his head.

"_I took the liberty of reactivating your badge; I also brought you some clothes. I imagine you want to get out of those. Your locker in the gym was left intact, you'll find all your personal belongings still inside."_

Chuck took the clothes and began to lay them out on the bed.

"_Also, your mission briefing is in an hour. Get yourself situated and meet in my office. If you're hungry the mess hall is on the third floor."_

Chuck simply nodded as Harris exited the room. Chuck didn't have much of an appetite so when he finished dressing he went downstairs to the locker rooms. _"Why does this place remind me of high school and how I always got my clothes stolen?"_

Chuck walked down the narrow corridor of lockers until he came to his. _"Bartowski_" he sighed, as he read the name on the locker. Right below it was a carving of a chameleon, which made Chuck flashback to how he came into the agency.

_Shortly after getting kicked out of Stanford, we see Chuck trying to get a job at the local Buy More, close to where his sister lived with her boyfriend._

"_Charles Bartowski says here you attended Stanford. So what's a college man like you looking for a job here?"_

"_With all due respect sir…"_

"_Big Mike."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Folks 'round here call me Big Mike."_

_Chuck took a deep breath. "Okay, Big Mike. I rather not talk about that it's really a long twisted story."_

"_A man of mystery, I like that! Unfortunately we don't have any positions available right now but if one opens up you'll be the first person I call."_

_Chuck left Big Mike's office with his shoulders slumped. He was in the process of taking his tie off when a tall man, dressed in a business suit, approaches him._

"_Mr. Bartowski?"_

"_Yeah" responded Chuck, unable to get the knot from his tie._

"_Please come with me."_

_Chuck suddenly looked up and eyes the man from head to toe. "Am I in trouble? Because I swear I wasn't cheating on the test!"_

_Chuck was near the front entrance to the Buy More when a black SUV pulls up and forces him inside. Chuck wakes up several hours later in a padded room furnished with only a bed._

"_Let me out of here! I'm not crazy, I never stole those tests!" yelled Chuck as he began to bang on the door. He takes a step back when he hears a lock turning. In steps a man wearing a charcoal business suit, jet black hair that was slicked back. The thing that stuck out the most was the enormous horn-rimmed glasses the guy was wearing._

"_Good Afternoon Mr. Bartowski, we didn't mean to sedate you but you gave us no choice."_

"_Why am I here? Is there a Haitian dude nearby?" Chuck asked rather amusingly._

"_Who?" Harris shook his head. "Please Mr. Bartowski; you are currently within the confines of a government building. We have been monitoring you closely and feel like you would be a very valuable asset to the agency."_

_Chuck's eyes widened at this and a huge goofy grin spread across his face. _

"_Wh... when can I start?" stuttered Chuck._

"_I was hoping you'd say that, I took the liberty of making you a badge. You can start today."_

Chuck snapped out of it and looked at his watch.

"_Crap! 15 minutes before briefing."_ He grabbed his wallet and a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses and headed to Harris' office.

Minutes later he was in front of the Directors office door. _"Nice, 3 minutes to spare"_ he said to himself as he entered the office.

Harris wasn't there yet so he decided to take a seat in the chair that was closest to the window. As soon as he sat down Harris walks in carrying two folders under his arm.

"_Glad to see that you were able to remember where my office was located at. I was afraid that you'd get lost,"_ said Harris as he stood behind his desk, placing the folders in front of Chuck. _"Let's hope that you remember everything else."_

"_So what's this mission you need me to attend to?"_

"_Straight to business as always, thought we'd catch up a bit but let's get started then shall we?"_ Harris hands Chuck the folders. In front of one of them was a photo of a man paper clipped to the front. He was a darkly tanned man with short brown hair, a moustache and an ear pierced.

"_That man you see on the front is David Quintero, black market arms dealer. He has just acquired the blue prints to a top secret bio weapon. Quintero plans on selling it to the highest bidder two weeks from now at a live auction. We want you to go in get those blue prints and eliminate Mr. Quintero before any information is leaked. Several agents have been sent out and each has failed."_

"_What do you mean failed?"_

"_Their cover gets compromised somehow and Quintero gives the order to have them killed. We need someone he won't be able to get the drop on. Plus, you still hold the title for most missions accomplished."_

"_So what's the latest Intel as to his whereabouts?"_

"_Reports have led us to believe that he was in Barbados getting ready for his trip. He is going to be taking a private jet directly to London. Agent…"_ Harris had leaned forward on his desk; a serious looked washed over his face. _"We cannot afford to fail this mission."_

"_Am I going to be flying solo or with baggage?"_

"_Due to the sensitive nature of this mission, you may only take two other agents who will aid you on this mission. Of course, you will be the one to pick…"_

"_I already have in mind who I'm taking"_ said Chuck, interrupting Harris.

"_Excuse me? But you haven't even…"_

"_I know who I'm taking,"_ interrupted Chuck a second time. _"I have to trust my partners and these two I trust with my life; on top of that they're the best of their class."_

* * *

_Okay, due to the fact that I want the next chapter to be good in the action department it might be a few days before I post the next one. I was reading the fight dialogue and wasn't too happy about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! _

_Oh, see the green rectangular shaped button at the bottom? Click on it and leave a review! It's the only way I'll know if you liked it or not, even if you didn't you can cuss at me for making a sh***y story. ^_^;_


	5. A Plain Morning

_Granted I'm STILL not satisfied on the outcome of this chapter, the ending was a bit rushed. Let me know what you guys think (lol) --- From the looks of things, I don't like the next chapter either. Thanks for the lovely reviews hahaha_

_Again, I couldn't seduce Josh or Chris into giving me Chuck so I don't own it----_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Plain Morning**

Back in Los Angeles…

"_Walker, meeting with the General in 15. Get here ASAP; we might have a new mission."_

"_On my way." _

Sarah hung up with Casey and lingered on her bed a bit staring at the mirror. _"Finally, this might be the distraction I need. I really haven't been able to focus on anything since Chuck's been gone. Who knows what they're putting him through."_ She had said to herself with a sigh.

Sarah had been in a funk since Chuck's disappearance and it was already beginning to take a toll on her. She let out another sigh before grabbing her gun and keys off the night stand and walked out of her hotel room.

* * *

"_Major Casey and Agent Walker, I have been told that the both of you have been requested for a mission that requires your expertise. You are to report to the Hill Air Force Base in Ogden, Utah where you will be under the direction of Jacob Harris, Director of a Special Forces unit. I expect you to get there as soon as possible. If there are no questions you are excused."_

"_Wonder what kind of mission they want us for,"_ said Casey after the monitor went black.

"_I'm more concerned about whom and why they requested us"_ replied Sarah.

Casey just grunted, _"Well it sure beats staying here and working our… other jobs."_

* * *

"_Thank you General, appreciate the promptness."_ Harris put the phone back on the receiver and turned to Chuck who had still been waiting in his office.

"_They should both arrive in the morning. I suggest you go get some sleep; tomorrow you're going to have quite the busy day. After your physical, we want to run you through some exercises and training. I want to make sure you're back to your normal self before we let you go."_

With a quick nod Chuck was swiftly out the door. As he was walking down the hall he couldn't help but smile to himself, _"In less than 24 hours I'll be looking into Sarah's gorgeous blue eyes again."_ Chuck quickened his pace as he headed straight to his quarters to take a shower. He wanted to look half way decent before she arrived.

Chuck was awakened the following day at 4am. Director Harris had called him into his office for the day's schedule.

"_We're going to start you off slow and work our way up from there. Don't want to over exert you if you're not ready yet."_

Chuck nodded as he thought to himself, _"Guess I won't be having breakfast with Sarah after all."_

Chuck walked out of the Directors office after their meeting with his shoulders slumped and went down to the mess hall. _"Might as well get something light, don't want my stomach sounding like something Sigourney Weaver is going to kill."_

* * *

Sarah and Casey arrived earlier than expected, mainly because they had snuck onto a cargo plane that was ready to take off. It was either that or wait another 6 hours at the airport for a normal flight.

When they arrived two soldiers who were expecting them, though at a later time, showed them to their temporary living quarters. Both could hardly get any sleep so they were ready by 5. Sarah, wanting to look around the base opened the door to her room to find a note taped to it.

_Mission briefing at 10 sharp. Director's office on the 5__th__ floor, third door to the left._

Casey's room was a couple doors down from Sarah's, he had also received the same note when he opened the door.

"_It's only 5:30," said Sarah in an irritated tone of voice. "What the hell am I going to do until then?"_

Casey had now joined her and was about to say something when three soldiers came rushing down the hall, one of them bumping into Casey.

"_Sorry 'bout that!"_ the soldier had yelled.

Casey not wanting to get in trouble for beating up on a soldier yelled back, _"What's the hurry?"_

One of the soldiers had turned around to answer. Out of breath he replied, _"This new guy just challenged anyone who wants to fight him to get there in 5 minutes, he even said that he can take on a group of us! He just finished sparring with one of the martial arts experts on the base and easily defeated him. We want to go and get a piece of this, there's no way he can take all of us on! You two should come and watch it might get interesting."_ With that the soldier took off in a sprint towards the gym.

Sarah and Casey just looked at each other for a second before taking off after the soldier. After several twists and turns they came to a set of double doors. Walking through them, Sarah and Casey looked around in amazement. _"Wish I had this kind of training back when I first started,"_ said Casey with a huge grin on his face.

On both sides of the room were sets of bleachers. At the far end they had a rock climbing, a trapeze and also some rings that were hanging motionlessly from the ceiling, as well as several strategically placed wooden sparring dummies. Behind the training dummies however, was a window that showed the room next to it and from what they saw it looked like a fully equipped workout gym.

"_This place looks like the training ground for the Olympic Medalists"_ remarked Sarah who was still looking around in awe.

In the middle of the room, on top of a series of mats, similar to those used for wrestling, was a group of soldiers who were crowded around a tall brown haired man dressed in a very flattering black keikogi.

"_Is that Chuck?!?"_ said Sarah, practically shouting.

"_Casey! Sarah! It's great to see you two, you're just in time for this ass kicking I'm about to bring."_ The group of soldiers burst out into laughter at the mention of this.

"_You don't think you can take on a group of government trained soldiers do you?"_Snickered one of the soldiers that had been standing close to Chuck.

"_Well… I am a bit rusty, but who knows?"_ replied Chuck with a mischievous grin.

"_Doesn't seem like the same Bartowski who would run for cover at the sign of trouble"_ mumbled Casey under his breath.

Sarah had ignored Casey's remark as she continued staring at Chuck. _"He looks good in that outfit"_ she said to herself.

It was all black except for the trim which was a dark shade of purple. The outfit flattered his physical features and she couldn't help but picture herself tracing a line down his chest. Chuck noticed her staring which made him flash a huge grin, Sarah saw and couldn't help but blush and averts her eyes elsewhere.

"_Okay guys; remember I'm just getting back into the groove of things so take it easy on me."_ Chuck said jokingly_. "Hey why don't you two take a seat over here, unless you want to come join these guys?"_

"_I want to see you get your ass kicked Bartowski"_ said Casey as he and Sarah made their way to the seats closest to Chuck.

Just as they sat down in walked Harris, and closely behind him were two scientists who were carrying a stack of folders and a set of clipboards.

The two scientists sat at the very end of the bleachers, far away from where Casey and Sarah had settled in. Harris seeing both agents went and sat directly behind them.

"_This should be quite the interesting event,"_ smirked Harris. _"It almost doesn't seem fair at all."_

"_No faith in Bartowski? I don't blame ya"_ remarked Casey.

"_Not Bartowski, the soldiers. Can't help but feel sorry for those guys."_

"_Why do you say that?"_ asked Sarah with a puzzled look on her face.

"_Yeah, we've seen the kid in action. Let's just say there is no action"_ snorted Casey almost mockingly.

"_Oh you'll see what I mean"_ replied Harris with a grin on his face_. "At your briefing you'll get a look at Agent Bartowski' personal file, I think you'll find it quite interesting."_

"_Agent?!?"_ Casey and Sarah had said this at the same time. They looked at each other then stared at Chuck who had turned to look at them.

"_I never thought I'd hear those two words when describing Bartowski_" sputtered Casey, still trying to grasp the concept.

Sarah had been lost in thought after Harris had mentioned that information in regards to Chuck.

Harris gave Chuck a nod signaling him to begin. With a small grin Chuck took a bow facing Harris, Casey and Sarah then another bow towards the soldiers.

One soldier rushed forward, Chuck took a side step and right before the soldier had completely passed him, Chuck grabs him by the arm and swings him into some of the other soldiers. Two more soldiers ran at Chuck, he swatted the punches from one while gripping the other in a headlock. He then swung the soldier who was in the headlock towards the other knocking them both to the ground. A soldier who was standing directly behind Chuck decided to give him a bear hug from behind. Chuck puffed up his chest and dropped to the ground hitting the soldier in the groin and pulling him down by his neck.

Sarah couldn't believe it; he had already disabled four soldiers in less than 5 minutes. Casey just stared with his mouth open.

"_Wing Chun,"_ smiled Harris. _"He's actually very good at it considering he only took lessons for a year. He also has a black belt in other various forms of martial arts but I'll just let the two of you read that for yourselves."_

Chuck had taken down two more soldiers before Harris yelled out for him to stop. _"Okay Chuck, we don't want to lose any more guys, they're hard to come by."_

Chuck stopped and slung a towel over his shoulders as he approached the three, smiling at Sarah.

"_Showing off are we?"_ said Harris jokingly to Chuck.

"_Ah, well you know it has been a while. Plus, there was a pretty face in the audience"_ replied Chuck winking at Sarah which made her blush.

"_Appreciate the compliment Bartowski, but you're not my type"_ said Casey who prompted Chuck to roll his eyes and Sarah to start laughing.

"_Now if the three of you will follow me we can begin the briefing a little earlier, seeing as you two are amazed at what Agent Bartowski can do."_

"_Sorry guys!"_ yelled Chuck towards the soldiers with a grin on his face.

Half the soldiers were seen walking off the mats nursing a different part of their body. The two scientists, who had been watching, scribbled furiously onto pieces of paper.

Harris and Casey had already started walking towards the double doors while Chuck was grabbing his stuff. Sarah slowed her pace when she noticed Chuck was by himself, this gave her the chance to talk to him, something she hadn't been able to do since he was taken.

"_Enjoy the show?"_ Chuck asked still slightly out of breath from the match.

"_Seriously? I thought that was amazing! Didn't expect you to do any of what you did"_ Sarah replied with a hint of excitement in her tone.

Chuck had stopped walking and turned her around to look at her.

"_Sarah… I was… Well I guess what I want to say is that… I really…"_ Chuck couldn't find the right words to say. He wanted to just take her in his arms and kiss her but a part of him feared that she might refuse him, telling him that they couldn't. As they stood there in silence, Chuck struggled to keep his composure, while Sarah looked as though she was about to say something.

Just then Casey stuck his head through the doors and cleared his throat. _"You two love birds want a room or can we get the briefing done first?"_

Sarah blushed and both quickened their pace to catch up to Harris.

* * *

_Like I said I really wasn't feeling this chapter of the story. Chapter 6 coming soon~_


	6. The Rush

_I still don't own Chuck and after last night's episode I want to own Zach AND Yvonne. Almost forgot to post this chapter… too busy drooling LOL_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Rush**

**Inside the Directors office…**

Casey and Sarah had taken a seat while Chuck stood looking out the window towards the base below.

"_I'm going to assume we're ready to begin,"_ said Harris as he handed out two sets of folders to both Casey and Sarah. _"The first folder contains some brief information on Agent Bartowski, I'm afraid whatever is in the folder is all I'm allowed to disclose."_ He pauses and glances at Chuck whose attention was still out the window_. "The other folder is the information on the mission; the picture you see on the front, his name is David Quintero."_

Harris continued briefing the two Agents for another 15 minutes.

"_I don't get it, not that I'm complaining, but why were Agent Walker and myself requested for this?" _asked Casey, closing the file on Quintero and looking at Harris for an answer.

"_Ah, well that question you're going to have to direct at Agent Bartowski. It was his idea to bring you both in on this case."_ Harris threw a sideways glance at Chuck who had turned around at the mention of his name. Sarah who had been focused intently on Chuck's file also looked up to listen to the response.

Chuck had inhaled deeply before beginning, _"You see I've known the two of you for a good year now and there's no one else in the world, 'cept for Ellie, who I trust with my life. If something were to go wrong the two of you would know what to do."_

Sarah knew that Chuck was talking about the intersect in his head. _"Did Harris know about it?"_ she thought to herself.

"_Right, I always knew you couldn't do anything on your own without having someone to hold your hand Bartowski"_ remarked Casey with a smug grin on his face.

"_Bartowski will have to fill you in on your cover at a later time. If you'll excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend."_ Harris quickly gathered some folders and rushed out the door leaving Casey, Sarah and Chuck in an awkward silence.

"_So…"_ said Chuck trying to break the silence. "_Anyone up for some target practice?"_

Casey got up, stretched and headed towards the door_. "Let's go Bartowski! I want to see what you got."_

Sarah was a few steps behind him when she felt Chuck's hand stop her. _"What I was trying to say earlier,"_ Chuck swallowed and Sarah watched his throat move. _"Was that I missed you these past couple of days. You were the only person I was able to think of."_ Sarah began to blush, she wondered how he had always managed to take her breath away with just the little comments he would say to her.

Even before all this began, the adoring looks he would give her, the way he was always concerned about her safety. She was supposed to protect him but he was always more worried about her, why hadn't she noticed him before? She got mad, she hated the fact that they couldn't be together because of her sworn duty to protect him. Had things changed now that he was an agent?

"_Sarah?"_ she snapped out of her daze. _"Are you okay?"_ asked Chuck now looking concerned.

"_Huh? Yeah, I think I'm just a bit tired. I didn't get any sleep when I got here."_

Chuck gave her a smile, "_well why don't you go get some rest. Maybe we can talk later?"_

Sarah nodded and watched as he and Casey walked down the corridor. She waited until they had disappeared before making her way back to her room. _"Exactly what kind of training has Chuck had?"_ she said to herself as she sat Indian style in the middle of the floor, surrounding herself by the few papers that were in the file. She had been skimming through it back in Harris' office picking up a few minor details here and there. Now she was able to devour the information, this side of Chuck's life had been left out of the files that Graham had given her and all this stuff she was learning, had interested her.

"_After volunteering for an experiment he left? Why would he leave the agency to work for the By More?"_ she continued to read. _"Experiment had not been tested. Agent Bartowski was the first test subject, wiping his memory was a success but subject was unable to regain consciousness for several days." _Sarah couldn't believe what she was reading. "_Poor Chuck, what made him choose to put himself through that just to end up being back in the same place."_

She got up and stretched, _"Wow, I've been in here for the past two hours. Wonder what the others are doing."_ She gathered the mess she had made on the floor and headed towards the mess hall. "_I'll grab a bite to eat before I go find them,"_ she said to herself.

As she stepped into the mess hall she saw a group of soldiers huddled around a table making a huge commotion. As she made her way closer she saw Chuck and Casey in the middle of the group.

"_Wonder what's going on now"_ she said thoughtfully.

Chuck spotted her and motioned for her to join them, ushering some of the soldiers to make room.

The soldiers started to leave the table slowly. _"Sorry didn't mean to break up your party, what's going on?"_

"_Nah, don't worry about it, just finished target practice"_ Chuck said giving her a huge smile which made her blush.

"_I got to admit, kid knows his way around a gun_" said Casey who was getting up to get something to eat.

" _Have you had a chance to eat?"_ said Chuck offering Sarah food from his tray.

"_Not yet, I had been reading your file actually." _

Chuck had put his hand over Sarah's caressing it. _"Really?" he asked. "Anything interesting?"_ he said jokingly still focusing on her hand.

"_Chuck, I want to know why…"_ before she could finish Casey had come back to the table with a tray full of food.

_Later._ Chuck mouthed, so that Sarah could see. She nodded in approval before picking up an apple from Casey's tray.

"_As soon as Casey's done we can leave, no one is supposed to follow us and I think all my fans have gone back to their posts."_ Chuck said glancing at Sarah. "_You sure that's all you're going to eat?"_

"_Yeah, after watching Casey, I think I've lost my appetite."_

Casey looked up and gave her a glare, grunted and resumed eating.

15 minutes later he leaned back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face. _"Done?"_ Chuck mockingly asked.

"_Shut it Bartowski, it's been a while since I've had good military food."_

"_Seemed like it's been a while since you had food period_" replied Chuck.

Sarah and Chuck both laughed as all three got up and walked out into an open field. Sarah walked side by side with Chuck while Casey walked a few steps behind them picking his teeth. They walked in silence for a while. After they had passed through several security gates they came to the entrance of a forest. Chuck looked around to make sure no one followed them; once he was satisfied he walked up to a tree that had a small gap on the side. He put his hand in and entered a code that caused another opening in the same tree, this time it was a retinal scan. When it had closed up again an opening on the floor appeared revealing a flight of stairs that led underground. Once below the opening they had just walked through shut.

"_This used to be a bomb shelter, when Harris found it he decided to change it to his own personal underground training facility."_ Chuck said as they continued their walk. "_It's been reinforced with titanium and only four people know about it, well six for now."_ He smiled as he shot a glance at Sarah who was looking up and down the corridor.

They reached another door where Chuck placed his hand on the gel pad. After it confirmed his identity the door opened and revealed another room. When Casey and Sarah walked in their jaws immediately dropped. It was as if they had literally walked into a world that Chuck would fit into. One side of the room had an array of computer monitors that were being operated by the two scientists from before.

"_Chuck what is… where did Chuck go?"_ asked Sarah looking at Casey who was just as confused.

"_He's getting ready for the mission"_ replied one of the scientists.

"_Mission? I thought we still had a few more days 'til the auction?"_ asked Sarah.

"_We do,"_ said Chuck who had now reappeared, wearing a black outfit that she had never seen before. It looked similar to the training gear he had on earlier but this one looked slightly heavier.

"_What on earth are you wearing Bartowski, you look ridiculous_" said Casey in-between bursts of laughter.

Chuck glared at Casey and started explaining the articles of clothing he was wearing, ignoring Casey who was still laughing. "_This was given to me on one of my missions in Japan; I had helped an old man who was being assaulted by some guys. As compensation he wanted me to have it."_

"_That's still the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen in my life_" Casey said still laughing at the outfit Chuck was wearing.

"_Anyways_" Sarah said turning back to look at Chuck. "_What's this mission that you're going on?"_

"_Some people have more information on our mark. I'm to go in and extract it."_

Just then Harris walks in with some equipment. "_Here Agent you're going to need these tonight."_

"_Thanks Q!"_ replied Chuck putting on the lipstick cam and making sure it was working. Harris smiled and shook his head.

Sarah was about to ask another question regarding the mission but Chuck motioned for her not to. She gave him a puzzled look and decided not to further pursue the subject.

"_Okay Bartowski, we'll be watching you every step of the way"_ said Harris as he took a seat in-between the two scientists at the console.

Casey, who had been silent since Harris walked in, stood behind the three of them watching the cameras. _"So what exactly is he supposed to do here?"_ he asked in a serious tone.

"_It's just a training exercise we planted some false information in the building. He is to go in and retrieve it"_ replied Harris nonchalantly. Sarah looked at Chuck as he rolled his eyes. He looked at her and gave her a crooked smile.

"_Whenever you're ready sir_" said one of the scientists.

Another door automatically opened behind them, it opened to reveal a huge empty chamber with an opening on the ceiling.

"_The chopper will drop you off 30 miles away from the spot, there's a Kawasaki ZX-6R that you'll take to the spot. Get in, get out do not engage unless necessary_." As Harris continued to give Chuck his orders a helicopter had dropped a ladder through the opening.

"_Alright, I'll see you guys in a while."_ Chuck gave Sarah an assuring nod and dashed towards the helicopter. After he took off in the helicopter, one of the scientists operating the console brought up Chuck's lipstick cam, which showed him looking out the window of the chopper.

Sarah just stood back and watched. _"Please come back to me_" she whispered to herself.

45 minutes had passed and they saw as Chuck threw the doors open on the helicopter and slid down the rope. When he was close enough to the floor he jumped and crept towards the hidden bike.

"_Bartowski here, made first point of contact should be at mark in 15."_

"_Good job agent, you're making good time."_

Within minutes Chuck was inside the building.

"_Chuck!"_ Sarah had yelled out as a guard was seen headed towards his direction. The guard simply passed by ignoring Chuck's presence. Everyone turned to look at Sarah who was now blushing at her actions.

"_Did he not see Bartowski? Guards are dumber than I thought, passed him with not so much as a glance"_ remarked Casey.

"_Chameleon_" replied Harris.

"_What?"_ asked Casey unsure as to what that had to do with anything.

"_He's able to blend in with his surroundings, quite good at it I might add_" responded Harris.

"_Chameleon_" whispered Sarah to herself, looking somewhat amused.

They continued to watch as Chuck quickly made his way through the floors. He finally came to a dark office, he made his way to the computer and a few key strokes later he was downloading the information onto a flash drive.

"_Mission complete, coming home_" Chuck said into his watch.

As soon as he finished saying that the lights came on in the office. "_Agent get out of there now!"_ yelled Harris. A guard was alerted about the activity coming from the computer. Before Chuck could react the agent took a shot at Chuck.

"_Bartowski, come in. What's going on over there?"_ Harris said his voice cracking. Chuck's lipstick cam had gone offline after the shot. Sarah, Casey and Harris started to fear the worse.

* * *

_The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, working out the dialogue... and yes... I still can't get over the whole Chuck and Jill sleeping together. WHAT WAS HE THINKING! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews too!_


	7. Sharp Hint of New Tears

_Okay, this chapter cuts off into two parts. I made an optional "scene" for C/S that's rated M, I didn't know if adding it to the main storyline would cheapen it so I decided to make it an optional thing for those who want to remain free of the story pr0n. (LOL) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter wracked my brains trying to think of a way to make it sound convincing. You'll know what I mean towards the end. The end of this one not the optional storyline._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Sharp Hint of New Tears**

An hour had passed and still no contact from Chuck.

"_Shouldn't someone go after him? At least just so we know for sure_" said Casey, getting mad that they had not moved since the transmission ended.

"_Bartowski knew the risks involved, there's nothing we could or can do for him_" replied Harris who was jotting down some notes in a folder.

"_You said it was training, why would there be live ammo involved?"_ yelled Sarah; she suddenly felt her face getting warmer.

"_Calm down Agent Walker, I can assure you, what Chuck had to do was to help ensure the success of the mission the three of you were to go on."_

Sarah turned around, bracing herself with the table behind her. She had to calm herself down before she lost complete control. Casey had kept quiet since his outburst a while ago but was now staring at Harris with his arms crossed. _"What's going to happen with the mission now, wasn't Bartowski the main reason we're here?"_

Just then the door leading to the hangar opened and in walked Chuck. "_Aww, I didn't know you cared Casey_" said Chuck, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"_Chuck!?! What the hell happened out there!"_ yelled Sarah, punching him on the shoulder.

"_First of all… OW! That hurt_" said Chuck rubbing his arm, still smiling.

"_So what did happen in there Agent?"_ asked Harris who had been leaning against the console with his arms crossed.

"_Oh, well I guess after I tapped into their system a silent alarm alerted one of the guards. When he got there and turned on the lights his automatic reflex was too shoot me, I managed to move fast enough but the lipstick cam was a casualty. He hadn't alerted anyone else yet so I threw the only thing I could think of since I had no weapons on me."_

"_Which was…?"_ asked Casey

"_A stapler_" Chuck said laughing. His face got serious when he noticed that Sarah's eyes looked like they were about to cry. "_Ahem,_" he cleared his throat and continued. _"After I threw the stapler I managed to hit him on the head which knocked him out almost immediately. I dragged him into the closet that was in the office and left him there."_

Harris was jotting down notes as Chuck continued to explain.

"_After my encounter, I figured I only had seconds before backup arrived_" he glanced over at Sarah who was averting her eyes to the floor. _"I didn't want to meet up with anyone so I took the elevator."_

Casey scoffed, _"Yeah because in order to not get detected everyone takes the elevator_."

Chuck gave Casey a glare, "_elevator shaft, was what I was going to say. I dropped down to the parking garage. My bike was on the other side of the building so I just hotwired the only available car that was there. Long story short I made it to the chopper with seconds to spare and here I am!"_ Chuck said with a grin.

"_Were you able to get the information?"_ asked Harris eagerly.

Chuck looked at Harris and threw him the flash drive. "_I managed to get the Intel; I'm okay by the way. If there's nothing else I'm tired."_

"_Good job Agent_," said Harris who was busy looking through the files.

Chuck signaled for Casey and Sarah to quickly follow. It was 1am as the three walked back to their rooms.

"_Mind telling us what the hell that was about Bartowski?"_ said Casey. "_He told us it was training while you told us something different, and then you almost get shot?"_

Chuck sighed deeply; he looked at Sarah and noticed she was shivering. He quickly wrapped his dogi around her for warmth. "_That's how come I requested the two of you. That building I broke into is a federal building; they had Intel on Quintero but refused to relinquish it, stating that if anyone was going to bring him down it would be them."_

"_Aren't we all on the same side though?"_ asked Sarah, who was no longer silent since Chuck came back.

"_We are but bringing him down will mean a promotion and a reputation for someone."_ He replied, scratching his head as they continued walking.

"_So we do all the work and get none of the credit_" Casey said, sound a bit annoyed.

They had reached Casey's door first, _"I have training in the morning so we'll meet up after_" said Chuck to Casey who was already halfway in his room.

After he closed the door, Sarah and Chuck walked a little further down in silence. "_So you haven't been very talkative,"_ said Chuck trying to break that awkward silence between them.

"_Huh? Oh, I've just been thinking."_

Chuck nodded, "_so earlier today in the mess hall what were you going to ask me_?" he said with a smile on his face.

"_Don't worry about it. Here's your uhh… thing back."_

He let out a small laugh, _"It's called a dogi, anyway if you change your mind about talking my doors always open_." They stopped in front of Sarah's room and stood there in silence for a while.

"_Well goodnight Sarah, see you tomorrow or should I say in a couple hours?"_ joked Chuck as he started walking off to his room. Sarah stood there looking at him debating whether or not she should talk to him.

Chuck was drifting off to sleep when he heard his door begin to open. Instinctively he reached for his gun that he kept under the pillow.

"_Chuck? Are you asleep_?" said Sarah peeking through the small opening on the door. He breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't realize that he had been holding his breath since he heard the noise. _"It's Sarah_" he thought to himself.

"_Hey! No I'm up, taking up my offer on the talk or did you want to play some Halo?" Granted I have no gaming consoles here, we can pretend though."_

She loved the way he could always make her laugh with just the smallest comments. "_As tempting as that sounds we'll just stick to talking."_

Chuck places his gun on the night stand and makes room for her on the bed. "_So what's on your mind?"_ Chuck asked propping a pillow behind him so he could sit up.

"_How come you underwent the experiment to get your memories erased?"_

Chuck took a deep breath, exhaled and smiled. "_I just got tired of it all, it's a lonely profession. I know how it must be for you and Casey. Ellie was the only family I had left and each day I missed spending time with her was another day I lost a part of myself. I couldn't take it anymore."_

Sarah sat there listening, _"I know the feeling all too well_" she had said to herself.

"_When I had finished my latest mission in Japan, it made me all the more anxious to get back to her. When Harris told me about the experiment I had to try it. If it meant being able to see my sister, I was willing to do anything."_

Sarah saw the pain in Chuck's eyes as he mentioned Ellie, she had been sitting at the foot of the bed so she reached out and grabbed his leg reassuringly. Chuck glanced at Sarah and smiled. "_So is that what was bothering you?"_ he said to her jokingly.

Sarah was struggling internally, debating whether or not she should pour out her feelings. That's what she had initially come to talk to him about, she decided to delay. If not just for a bit longer, after all the dancing around that they've done she wasn't sure how his feelings for her remained. _"How were you recruited into this mess in the first place_?" she asked hoping he didn't sense her conflict.

Chuck knew that this wasn't the reason she was here but he played along anyway, "_Well I had just been kicked out of Stanford. I moved back with my sister and had gone to the Buy More for a job interview, they couldn't hire me so as I was walking out of the store they kind of… well kidnapped me_" he started to chuckle.

Sarah amused by that got more comfortable on the bed. She positioned herself on the bed so that she was side by side with Chuck; he took her hand and started to massage it sending a tingle down her spine.

"_I'd ask you the same question, about how you started in the agency but I already flashed on your file"_ said Chuck laughing.

Sarah gave him a glare that made him stop laughing. _"Well it's not like I know EVERYTHING about you_" he said trying to recover.

"_Well what do you want to know?"_ she replied glancing at him.

"_Seriously?_" Chuck's eyes lit up. "_Hrm… I have to think real hard_." Sarah elbows him. "_OW! Ok ok I was only kidding. So Sarah Walker, what's your deepest darkest secret?_" he said with a smile on his face.

Sarah's expression hardened, "_Chuck…"_ she was unsure of how to tell him. After all this time she's been able to easily divert the situation when it came to the two of them. Now she wanted everything with him, she imagined herself having a family with Chuck and it scared her to think that he might reciprocate those same feelings towards her ever again after all the heartache she's caused him. She took his hand, cradling it with hers as she rested it on her lap she looked up into his dark brown eyes. _"I don't know how to say this without hurting you, or me. The truth is that all this time… I've had real feelings for you. I'm sorry to say that it took almost losing you to realize that."_

Chuck started laughing hysterically, "_Yeah right and Casey was in an all boys choir_." Chuck remarked unable to control his laughter.

"_Oh"_ Chuck exclaimed as he saw the expression on Sarah's face. He clenched his teeth, not knowing how to react.

She noticed his demeanor change, "_Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain_" she thought to herself.

Chuck sensed that she was getting nervous. "_I know what I should do, but I can't turn away. I want answers for what all of the waiting I've done means_" he said to himself.

Chuck sighed deeply.

"_I know what you want to say, but I can't help feeling differently. I've loved you and I should've said it"_ said Sarah who had averted her eyes to the floor.

"_Tell me what exactly this is supposed to mean_" Chuck asked turning her head towards him. "_After all this time, all the times I ever told you how I felt about you. Why now?"_

"_I can't help it, this is who I am_" responded Sarah trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Chuck got upset; he had gotten off the bed and was pacing around. "_You know, you build me up just to watch me break" _he said still furiously pacing around the room running his hands through his hair.

Sarah couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They started running down the sides of her face, making her blue eyes look like deep pools of water. "_Sorry,_" she started to say in a whisper." _But I can't turn off how I feel."_

She headed towards the door, tears streaming down the sides of her face. Chuck reaches out and grabs her before her hand turns the handle. He brings her in closely, cradling her face in his hands. Chuck wipes a few tears away. "_You kill me, you know that? You always know the perfect thing to say_" he whispers as he brings her in and kisses her passionately. Sarah was a bit surprised at first but as she got into she wrapped her arms around his neck. Chuck picks her up by her waist and carries her over to the bed.

* * *

Chuck woke up after falling asleep for two hours, their workout had left him exhausted and he was relishing in the fact that she was holding an angel in his arms. _"I must be dreaming, and if I am please never let me wake up_" he thought to himself. He looked down at Sarah who was curled up next to him. He couldn't help but smile as he threw an arm over her and brought her closer to him. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him.

* * *

_The last part can be read either with or without the optional storyline. This is so anyone who doesn't want to be taking into the CS *squee* fields of joy can divert their attention to just the main thing hahaha_

_You can tell what kind of funk I was in when I had them arguing. Not to mention the fact that I had been lacking sleep for the last two days… good times. Hope this chapter met everyone's expectations!_


	8. Sharp Hint of New Tears addition

_I most definitely do not own Chuck or the "sex scene" would've been steamier and with Sarah. NOT Jill. (LOL) Again, I want to stress that this piece is going to have to be rated M. I don't think I went overboard but still there are some *squee* worthy parts. This in no way advances the main storyline. With that said I hope you enjoy this little piece, if not blame the people who had a gun to my head forcing me to make it!_

* * *

**Optional Storyline**

Chuck laid Sarah gently on his bed kissing her neck. Sensing that he was fumbling with the buttons on her blouse she rips it off. Smiling she watches Chuck as he struggled to take off his shirt as it got stuck just over his head. Throwing the shirt to the floor he looks at Sarah admiring her beauty. He bends down and starts kissing her chest, making his way down to her stomach.

Sarah let out a small growl as she arched her back up, grabbing on to Chuck's curly brown hair. He slowly makes his way back up kissing the sides of her stomach.

She lets out a small giggle and chuck continues, when he makes his way back up to her neck he whispers, _"Are you sure about this?"_

She looks down at him taking his head in her hands. _"There's nothing I'd want more_" she responded giving Chuck that secret smile of hers that she uses only for him.

The sincerity and loving look in her eyes was more than an answer for him as he kissed her passionately on the mouth, his tongue massaging hers.

Sarah placed her hand on the back of his head, interweaving her fingers in his hair and moving closer. Closing any possible gap that was left between them.

Sarah wrapped her legs around Chuck's waist then rolled him over so that she was now on top of him.

"_Hey! No fair using your super secret spy moves to get on top!"_

"_If I recall correctly, you have some spy moves of your own Mr. Chuck Bartowski."_

They both laughed as she leaned in and started kissing him again, unbuckling his belt in the process. Taking cue from her he quickly began to take off his pants as Sarah began to take off her jeans.

Chuck managed to get them down to his ankles before Sarah had pushed him back onto the bed climbing on top of him.

She leaned down and continued to kiss him as she straddled herself on top of him. She could feel Chuck smile as they continued to kiss.

He began to tremble as she rocked back and forth; his hands slid up her back and puller her down closer.

Sarah began to moan as his hands and lips explored every inch of her. She rocked and he gasped his hips rhythmically in sync with hers. He steadied her by grabbing her hips; he had now sat up to give her more support. Their bodies inclined towards each other.

Chuck started to kiss her neck, her breasts, her mouth everything and anything he was able to reach as she sat there swaying back and forth. He placed his hands on her back as he tilted his pelvis up slightly. The move drove him deeper in her as she groaned softly. He rocked his hips, going deeper as she mimicked his moves with her own rocking motion.

Chuck lifted Sarah's face with his hand and kissed her, catching her gasp in his mouth.

After what seemed like hours, they laid in each other's arms. Entangled in the sheets, spent from the intense emotional and physical workout they had just experienced.

Sarah's leg was strategically placed on top of Chuck's own, as her head rested in the nook of his arm that he had wrapped around her. Using her finger she traced a line along his chest as she drifted off to sleep. Chuck was making circles with his finger on his back as he let the sleep consume him.

* * *

_Not much else since I really don't have THAT much experience writing it… *ahem* hope it was to up to people's expectations. Again blame the people sitting behind me with the gun to my head. You may now continue on to the last part of Chapter 7, thank you!_


	9. Matters of Blood and Connection

_Last I checked I still don't own Chuck. This is the last chapter in this series; give me time to work on my dissertation. I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far and hope you continue to follow it through with the next story entitled; A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar. Another Dashboard Confessional' album title._

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Matters of Blood and Connection**

"_Mmmm…"_ Sarah groaned, squeezing the pillow that Chuck had slid in her arms.

Sarah was barely getting up, a smile on her face which quickly faded when she realized that Chuck wasn't there. She looked over at the time _"its past 7, no wonder he's not here. Still, he should've waked me up." _She noticed the note by the alarm; it was in Chuck's handwriting.

_Hey, didn't want to wake up since you looked so peaceful. _

_If I didn't have practice before our mission, I'd stay in bed all day with you. _

_I'll be in the gym if you need __anything. __We'll grab a bite to eat after._

_- Chuck_

Her smile quickly returned as she got showered and dressed, throwing on some sweats and a shirt. As she got dressed she couldn't help but think about the events that happened last night, it felt as though she was walking on air.

Sarah quickly made her way to the gym, as she got to the door she heard Chuck yell. She rushed in only to find him on the floor laughing.

"_Guess that's what I get for not getting enough sleep_" he chuckled as he got up and rubbed his butt.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as she shook her head at him. _"Wonder who kept him up all night"_ she thought to herself, a mischievous grin forming across her face.

"_Well good morning there sleepy head_" said Chuck enthusiastically as Sarah walked towards the two men who had been sparring.

"_So you must be the reason my friend here is getting his ass handed to him."_ Said the man who had been training with Chuck.

"_Oh, Sarah I want to introduce you to Adam, he's the master when it comes to martial arts"_ Chuck said introducing Sarah to the other man.

"_Nice to meet you_" she said shaking his hand. _"I hope your taking it easy on him I might need a sparring a partner later tonight."_ She finished, giving Chuck a wink.

Adam laughed as he said, _"We're going to have to share. He's been out of practice for a while so anything he can get in is good."_

"_You can have him on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays"_ she replied.

"_Wait a minute, don't I have any say in this?"_ said Chuck wondering when did he lose control of his time schedule.

"_No!"_ responded Sarah and Adam in unison. The three started laughing as Chuck turned the music back on. Sarah went and took a seat on the bleachers to watch.

"_All right, so remember Chuck the rhythm has to go with the flow of your moves"_ said Adam.

Chuck couldn't help but glance over at Sarah when Adam said it. They both gave each other a mischievous grin. _"Oh he doesn't need any help with that"_ Sarah thought as she winked at Chuck.

Both Chuck and Adam started rocking back and forth to the music, almost in a swinging motion. Adam went into a cartwheel, keeping a low profile by bending his arms and legs. Chuck went into a handstand doing an upside down split then twisting his hips so that it spun him around.

Sarah started to giggle at the sight, _"he looks almost like a human fan."_

Adam brought his torso down and to the left, barely managing to miss one of Chuck's legs.

Chuck broke into a move similar to break dancing. He started by turning his body, generating enough torque. He raised his leg, which was opposite the hand that was already down. He kept the weight of his body focused on the outer lower portion of his palm so he can keep a circular momentum spin going, simultaneously alternating hands during the spin.

Adam did a move similar to a flash kick which knocked both of them off balance. They both laid there sprawled on the floor, Sarah who had been watching began to laugh hysterically.

Adam and Chuck both just looked at her, they had obviously knocked the wind out of each other.

"_Maybe we should pick up later" _said Adam as he helped Chuck get up.

"_Maybe, I want to get some Qi-Gong in if we can. It's been a while and I think I broke my Qi earlier" _Chuck said jokingly as he rubbed his butt making his way towards Sarah.

"_Alright Sarah, you go easy on him. I'll see you both later."_ Said Adam as he left Chuck who had laid down on the bleachers.

"_I'm impressed Mr. Bartowski, Capoeira? You know you looked pretty hot out there doing your moves,"_ grinned Sarah as she ran her fingers through Chuck's hair. Beads of sweat forming at the tips and dropping down to the floor.

Chuck looked up at her and gave her the cheesiest grin he could muster. _"Hey, I have to go for a run before my next sparring match. Care to join me? We can grab a bite afterwards."_

Sarah agreed looking down at him and smiling. _"Just don't cry when I kick your butt"_ she said as she dashed towards the door.

Chuck stumbled as he got up off the bleachers, _"No fair you had a head start!"_ he yelled after her.

* * *

_Chuck and Sarah had been running for 15 minutes now. Casey who had been MIA for the better part of the morning was now looking for them._

"_Hey is that Casey?"_ asked Chuck stopping and putting his hands on his knees, panting.

"_If it is he does not look happy,"_ said Sarah who had stopped a few steps in front of Chuck. The both of them were close enough to the forest that they decided to hide in there for a while.

"_Maybe it's for the best if he cools down before we go meet him"_ said Chuck laughing. _"Hey come here"_ he said pulling Sarah closer as he gently bent down and kissed her.

"_Mmm…"_ she replied giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hoisting herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

They had been hiding behind a tree when Chuck noticed Casey walking towards their direction. _"Oh, oh we have company coming. Quick let's get out of here" _Chuck said as he led Sarah through the forest. _"Chuck where are you taking us?"_ laughed Sarah as she glimpsed back and saw Casey getting more frustrated.

"_Mess Hall"_ replied Chuck casually_. "I don't know about you but I'm starving."_

_**Minutes later….**_

"_Where the hell have the two of you been! I've been looking for you both all this morning"_ said Casey, fuming as he approached the table Sarah and Chuck were sitting at.

"_Well… I was sparring"_ replied Chuck.

"_I had overslept"_ chimed in Sarah, who was trying hard to repress a giggle.

"_Was there something you needed Casey?" _asked Chuck in the most innocent tone he could muster.

"_You can start by finally briefing us on our cover for the mission. Which so happens to be in a few days"_ said Casey, who was still obviously mad that he was being excluded from the group.

"_Okay, well I have all the information in my room. So Sarah if you're done we can go right now before my next sparring session_."

"_I'm done, we can go"_ she replied throwing Chuck a warm smile as the three headed towards Chuck's room.

"_God Bartowski, do you not know that cleanliness is next to Godliness_" said Casey, as he looked at the clothes that were thrown across the floor and the bed that was still a mess.

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other and tried to suppress a laugh, "_I woke up late for training and didn't have time. Anyway, you didn't come here to be my mom. Let me get the files_" said Chuck as he walked up to his bookshelf. Chuck moved the shelf aside to reveal a safe."_I keep all my cover information in here, like Mulder always said; Trust No One."_

As he opened it he pulled out a suitcase that was sectioned off to separate a variety of ID's, Passports, Birth Certificates and other information. _"Geez Chuck, did you have spare time on your hands. It's like you're ready to go off the grid_" said Casey as he rummaged through the different ID's Chuck had with his photo on it.

"_You'll never know"_ Chuck replied as he gave a pained look at Sarah.

She knew it was hurting him being this far apart from his sister. "_After all Ellie had been the one to look after the both of them when their mother had abandoned them,_" she gave Chuck a reassuring smile as he continued digging through the suitcase and pulled out a manila envelope.

"_Okay so Casey_," began Chuck as he pulled out a packet and a file that had been clipped together. "_You will be Sarah's brother, Daniel Howards."_

"_What?_" laughed Casey hysterically "_You mean me and Walker have to be related?"_ he laughed holding the side of his stomach. Sarah gave him a glare that had shut him up.

"_And who am I suppose to be?"_ asked Sarah, giving Chuck a smile that had left him speechless.

"_Ahem, can we get on with this? I do want to go over my cover sometime today_" grunted Casey.

Sarah and Chuck, who had been staring at each other, blushed and quickly turned back to the suitcase. Chuck pulled out another packet, this time he had brought out a box. Sarah looked at Chuck puzzled as he handed her the file and packet but held on to the box. Casey just rolled his eyes as he continued reading his file.

Chuck grinned as he got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a gorgeous 2ct. princess cut 14k white gold engagement ring. Sarah's eyes widened and internally she couldn't help but scream.

"_Tess Howards, will you marry me?"_ said Chuck, grinning from ear to ear. "_If only this were remotely real, for one it would be way more romantic and secondly I'd steal her away and make sure no one ever found us again._" Chuck thought to himself.

"_Do I have a choice?"_ asked Sarah with a smile, winking at Chuck. She was barely able to contain her excitement. _"Do I get to keep this afterwards, because Wow!"_ she said as Chuck placed it on her finger.

"_Only if you promise to marry me afterwards_" he replied flashing a smile as they both stared into each other's eyes.

"_Still here_" said Casey who didn't seem to care about their flirtation but would rather not be in the same room.

"_Right, so Sarah you'll be my fiancé. My name is Thomas Grant; I'm flying to London for a business meeting. I brought you, my fiancé, along with your brother because you wanted to look at some Chapels there. That will be the excuse you use when going to do recon_." Chuck glanced from Casey to Sarah, then back at Casey. "_We have two separate rooms, once there we'll set up surveillance; David is supposed to be holding the auction in one of the meeting rooms at the Soho Hotel."_

"_Nice the Soho Hotel is that where we'll be staying at?"_ asked Casey a huge grin on his face.

"_Ha-ha yeah, we have two suites with the private terrace. It gives us an easy escape route in case we get compromised or need to escape._" Chuck looked at his watch, realizing he was going to be late for training again. _"So future Mrs. Grant care to join me at the gym and watch as I kick Adam's butt?"_

Sarah smiled and nodded as Chuck wrapped an arm around her. "_Hey Casey you coming too?"_ Chuck asked looking at Casey who had been studying the file.

"_Sure, I'm always up for watching anyone kick your scrawny ass."_

* * *

_**Over at the gym…**_

Adam and Chuck had been doing Qi-Gong; through a series of breathing and systematic movements they produce Qi. A type of energy that is stored in the lower abdomen.

As the two of them we're focusing their Qi, Casey and Sarah watched. "_Twenty says Adam beats the crap out of Bartowski_," said Casey grinning as he leaned back on the bleachers.

"_Forty and Chuck takes him down_" replied Sarah.

As Chuck and Adam finished their Qi-Gong, Adam hit a button on the wall that started opening the floor opening to reveal wooden pillars.

"_What the hell…?"_ remarked Sarah who was confused as to what was going on. Chuck heard her and gave her a wink as he jumped onto one of the pillars, balancing himself on it.

"_Cool_" said Casey as he saw what was about to unfold. _"I've heard of this but never actually witnessed it."_

"_Wait, what are they going to do?"_ said Sarah who was beginning to worry.

"_Lady and Gentleman_" said Adam. "_I would like you to sit back and relax and enjoy the show_." And he jumped onto one of the pillars himself.

Sarah was still confused but watched intently as she saw Chuck and Adam bow to each other.

Both Adam and Chuck leapt into the air, towards each other. Adam managed to land a blow to Chuck's side which sent him flying towards a pillar. Chuck managed to balance himself, his body arched backwards like a crab. As Adam went towards him again Chuck did a back flip kicking him away.

"_Not bad Chuck, I see you still slightly got what it takes_" said Adam holding his side.

"_Yeah well it has been a while_" Chuck said laughing. After a few minutes of going back and forth Harris walked in.

"_Bravo gentlemen, but I believe this could be left for another time_."

Chuck and Adam gave each other a groan, like two kids who were put on time out.

"_Agents my office in two_" said Harris then walked back out.

"_Guess there goes our bet_" said Casey who was now getting up.

"_Pick this up another time Adam?"_ said Chuck shaking Adams hand and picking up his bag.

"_You know it! We'll add weapons next time"_ replied Adam gathering his things and pushing the button to close the floor back up.

Sarah, who had been waiting for Chuck, ran up to him with an astonished look on her face. _"Chuck that was amazing, what were you doing in the beginning though?" _she asked as they walked towards Harris' office.

"_Ahh, well that was called Qi-Gong. We focus all our energy to our lower abdomen. With that we become almost like Superman, minus the whole flying around in tights, faster than a speeding bullet or leaping tall buildings in a single bound. Well we could probably climb over the building."_ He said laughing. "_If you want I can teach you on our spare time. Then I'll have a tai-chi partner,"_ he said giving her a smile.

"_I'd like that_" she replied, starting to blush. Any extra time she got to spend with him was more than perfect.

"_Thanks to Bartowski we were able to retrieve all the Intel on Quintero; we also found out that he's moved the auction for two days from now" _said Harris handing them a folder with the new information. _"We'll need you to leave as soon as possible. All the changes have been made so there should be no problems."_ Chuck looked over the folder, nodded and handed it back to Harris. _"There's nothing else so you can go start packing. Oh and good luck team."_

They each headed off to their individual rooms to pack, due to the heightened security at the airports they would have to wait for Harris to send them some artillery. Chuck had finished packing early and was standing at Sarah's doorway watching her pack.

"_Ready to go Mrs. Grant?"_ he said as he picked up her bag and offered his arm. She couldn't help but smile as they both walked out to the car that was to take them to the airport.

"_What, you're not going to help me with my bag Bartowski?"_ said Casey with a smirk on his face.

Chuck rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Sarah. They made it to the airport in time to catch the next flight to New York; they would then transfer to another flight which would take them the rest of the way.

Chuck nestled into his seat as he went to sleep; Casey who was sitting two rows back began flipping through a Guns & Ammo magazine. Sarah who had her seat next to Chuck looped her arm through his and snuggled close to him, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_That's all for now! 2__nd__ story to this uhh… what exactly do you call a 5 story long story…? LOL I don't know. Anyway, the next installment is entitled A Mark, A Mission, A Brand, A Scar. It will follow them through their mission in the beautiful city of London._


End file.
